heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-25 Meeting Interesting People
The weather in New York was cooperating for a change. It was a nice sunny day with thick, fluffy clouds drifting lazily through the sky and a gentle breeze that help to cool the warm weather, making it pleasant over all to most. Along one of the higher end strips, mixed along with a few bistros and boutiques is a small gourmet coffee shop. The kind the serves the high end pastries and fancy coffee and even has an outside seating area in a carefully landscaped garden. Sitting at one of the tables nearest the sidewalk is a woman who is drawing more than a few stares and whispers. Overly long red hair matches the red eyes, the glow of them having consumed the pupil and whites. Tips of fangs can be seen and her nails are almost talon like in point and length. Dressed in a short black sundress that criss-crosses over the chest before slipping into the straps. She's paired this with a pair of emerald green heels that lace up her calves and matches the delicate jade butterfly charm that hangs from a gold chain around her neck. There's a distinct aura of power, confidence and even darkness that surrounds the woman, an almost wicked little smile playing on her lips as she brings the small cup in her hands to her lips and sips at it. Higher end strips? That's where successful businesswomen hang out. Successful businesswomen - and Karen Starr. Thankfully, the ad she had put on the interwebs had panned out, and she had several applicants for a secretary. In short, she needed someone to answer the phones, and take messages at StarrWare labs, because that sort of thing was straight up irritating. Right now, it was fairly quiet at her labs. Which made her utterly suspicious, but. She sure as hell was going to use the quiet time to go get a coffee, and try to not be so frazzled. So she was dressed professionally - business blouse and suit jacket, skirt of modest length, stockings, and black heels, clip-clopping her way down the strip with a double mocha caramel americano frappe latte with two shots of expresso and no milk in her hand. But still - there was obvious attention being given to a little cafe at the side of the street, and Karen was nothing, if not curious. One of the people sitting a few tables down from Satana? That was Karen's target, as she moseys on up to that table, leans forward, to ask the man seated there. "Hey. What are you staring at?" Getting out of the coffee house, a disposable cup at hand of a completely random blend, Nate spots the redhead right ahead and blinks briefly. It is not often he sees someone that does not look like an ordinary human out there in this version of New York. And besides, a very hot redhead, and alone. “Good morning,” he greets with a grin, “nice... eyes, may I take this seat here?” He lays a hand on the back of the chair in front of Satana. "Hmmm? Oh, Karen," greets Roy as he shifts his gaze back from the attention-grabbing vamp, up towards the blonde businesswoman. Clad in a simple blue polo shirt with tan slacks, Roy motions to the seat opposite him. "Have a seat. Barton call you yet?" Taking a sip of his coffee, Roy glances once again at the other table, before quirking a grin. "Hey, I know that guy." A slow smirk crosses his face. "Guess he's settling in faster than he was saying he would..." he says, motioning to Nate. Those eyes are lifted to settle on Nate, the Succubus grinning and showing more of her fangs. "By all means." She makes a graceful sweeping motion with her hand, indicating the seat he has his hands on. She's well aware of the attention turned on her. It's in the nature of what she is to draw such attention. The way she speaks and carries herself, almost as if she's royalty used to being obeyed, probably doesn't hurt things either. For a moment, she glances around the rest of the cafe before she looks back up at Nate and once again brings the cup to her lips, gently blowing across the surface. "It would be nice if you introduced yourself however," is said before she takes another sip. The guy that Karen was trying to interrogate just kinda flushes, blubbers something, and then turns back to his business at his table. Karen makes a little 'hmm' noise, and straightens up. Her hair was done up, set at the back of her head with a bun, with her bangs kinda hanging free, it is one of those wayward bangs that she brushes out of the way of her eyes, glancing towards Satana herself. That is, until Roy catches her attention, blinking twice. "Ag..." she begins to say, before bringing a fist up to her mouth and coughing into it. "Mr. Harper, how do you do?" she says, putting a dazzling grin on her lips as she moves to take the offered seat. "That's classified information," she says, settling into her seat at a different table from Nate and the succubus. Although she quirks a smile, and nods her head towards the other table. "Who is she? A mutant or something? Or just some goth girl playing dress up?" Smirking at Karen, Roy prattles on. "Well, then I'll just have to ask Clint," he says, before glancing back at Satana. "... you know, I'm actually curious about what her story is, too. There a convention in town, or...?" Shrugging, Roy tilts his head at Nate. "Let's see how he does, he'll probably have answers. Course... if he doesn't, I'll take a swing at it." “Nathaniel Grey, everyone calls me Nate,” he flops down on the chair and leaves his cup on the table. Definitely not royalty, but not intimidated by Satana’s appearance either. If she looks carefully, she can see some fading bruising in his face and hands, as if he has been in a fight recently. “Look at them, all whispers and murmurs, why is so few non-baseline humans show their faces openly in the streets? Unless they are wearing colorful outfits, that is. And even then they usually go masked.” He senses Roy and Karen glances and turns back briefly, doing a double take at seeing the other man. Small world. He waves briefly as a greeting, but turns back to Satana a second later. A dark and rich laugh comes from Satana. One that seems somehow beautiful and wicked at the same time. While she's clearly addressing Nate, she turns and looks at Roy and Karen. "I am no mutant." The cup is brought to her lips again and when she turns those glowing orbs back on Nate, she smirks. "Nor am I human, before you ask." And then a brow arches. "Friend's of yours?" "Ha, maybe you should anyways," Karen says, a little smile dancing up the corners of her lips. "We'll have to see what he tells you, Mr. Harper," Karen says, almost a sparkle in her bright blue eyes as she sips her overpriced coffee, glancing back to the other table. As she spies Nate waving, she picks up a hand, gives him a dazzling grin, and waves in return, laughter coming from her as she looks back towards Roy. "And maybe you should take a swing, anyways. I'd cheer you on from here?" she says - although what Satana says draws her attention succubus-ward. "I think she heard us," she says, in a stage whisper. "We should probably talk quieter or something." “I am a mutant, before you ask,” replies Nate with a confident smirk. “As for them, I don’t know the tall blonde, but the guy helped me yesterday with some... bureaucratic stuff at the United Nations. I guess he might be a friend.” Too soon to say after just a few hours of conversation. "Maybe... we'll see," Roy grins. There's a pause, as he considers Karen's words and the glance the woman casts, before he shrugs. "What the hell, why don't we find out now? Join me?" And Roy stands up, bringing his cup of coffee with him. Putting the cup of coffee down in front of Nate, Roy grins, offering Nate a handshake. "Hey. Off-duty, but checking in to see how you were doing. And who's the lovely lady?" he says, flashing Satana a wide rakish grin. Satana smirks at Nate. "I meant no offense, I assure you, Sir. I, however, am a demoness. A succubus to be more precise." Her hand is held out, palm down and slightly tilted at the wrist. Obviously not meant to be a handshake. "Satana Hellstrom. A pleasure to meet you." She looks up at Roy when he grins and just quirks a brow at him. "Why not ask the lady?" Again her cup is brought to her lips, eyes glancing over at Karen to see if she'll be joining them too. Karen quirks her head to the side, unable to help the grin from spreading across her lips as Roy rises. "Why do I feel like a..." she says with a little laugh, not quite finishing that sentence except with a wry shake of the head. Standing up, Karen follows after Roy - and is quite alright with helping herself to one of the seats at the table, that dazzling grin touching her lips. "Karen Starr," she says then. "CEO, Starrware Labs. I'm a friend of Mr. Harper's over there," she says, gesturing with a vague gesture towards him. Nate shakes Roy's hand and... well, Satana introduced herself. 'Demon' and 'succubus' are basically meaningless words for him. He will have to Google for them later, or check some minds. "I am alright, just, y'know, having coffee and meeting interesting people." He nods to Karen, smiling back, and then takes Satana's hand. Obviously not a handshake, but no idea of what to do. He is a barbarian, really. Or maybe he just needs to watch more movies. Since he's just caught the name and not quite the rest, Roy quirks an eyebrow. "You're a what?" he says, as he waits his turn to offer a handshake to Satana. Of course, given the way she offers that hand, Roy grins a half-crooked smile. "Kiss her hand, man." Seen enough of these movies to know what's expected. Sliding into a seat opposite Karen, Roy grins at Karen. "And I'm a... well, acquaintance of Mr. Grey here. Glad to see he's getting acclimated." "A pleasure, Ms. Starr and Mr. Harper." A brow arches at Roy. "I'm a Succubus. A demon." She says it so non-chalantly too. Again the cup is brought to her lips, sip taken. She watches Nate for a moment with an arched brow which is promptly turned on Roy when he gives the man instructions. "I get the feeling I am missing pertinent information." Well, this is New York City," Karen says to Nate, that dazzling grin still on her lips - until she chases it away with a sip of coffee. "Interesting people are par for the course. So um. 'Succubuses' are just par for the course, here," Karen says, glancing a bit towards Roy at Satana's revelation, a brow quirking, before she turns a smile on Satana proper. The woman certainly did have the presence for it, but she wasn't quite sure she believed entirely in all that magical mumbo-jumbo - and that skepticism could be determined on her face, for sure. "So. Have you been in New York City long?" she asks, kinda wobbling her cup of coffee around. Nate glances at Roy and... mostly scans him to know what he is talking about, “oh, right,” he leans forward and raises Satana’s hand to his lips for a light kiss. Then lets her hand go. “I am a foreigner... very foreigner. Still getting used to living here.” He explains. “But living here is very easy, Roy, I won’t have any trouble. Or make any trouble. Er... probably.” "Great," Roy says, arching an eyebrow at Satana. "I wish I could say it's new to me, but it's not, really," he sighs. "Ah well, as long as there's no trouble, I'm not going to complain." Nudging Nate slightly, Roy grins. "Yeah, you're doing well." Although there was that 'be careful' in the grin. "So!" Roy clasps his hands together, glancing towards the others. "What brought everyone out here today?" "Succubi. More than one and the term is Succubi." Satana states to Karen before her cup is finished and carefully set on the table. "I've been on the surface... Some time now, yes." When her hand is released, it's immediately given to Roy in the same manner. Even as she does this, she smiles at Nate. "Welcome, then." Roy's question causes the demoness to chuckle before she stands from the table. "Coffee and people watching. And pastries to take back to the castle. If you'll all excuse me..." She bows her head. "I have to get back." Karen gives Nate an odd look, but likewise encourages him with a smile, the CEO glancing back towards Roy with a quirked brow again, and an unspoken question on her features. But she looks towards Satana again, not all too unkindly. "Succubi, then. I apologize... Satana, was it?" she says, the grin fading to just a smile on her lips. "Well; it was good to meet you," she says, bringing up a hand to give a cheeky little salute to the demonness, grinning even wider. “Coffee?” replies Nate to roy, grabbing his cup and taking a sip. He sighs when Satana stands up, “take care, red,” he says as farewells. “Nothing much to do but keep learning, Roy. And I like to do it among the folks of the city. Did Magik ask you to keep an eye on me or something?” There was a wink from Roy to Satana, as he kisses her hand. "Pity you couldn't stay longer. Another time, perhaps." Who knows... coffee shops were a good place to chill without being too far. "No, Magik didn't ask me to keep an eye on you. I mean, I was here -first-... what do you take me for, some kind of prophet?" Karen had yet to discover the 'wonders' of Kryptonians being affected by magic. Otherwise, she'd be a little less casual with someone claiming to be born of the fires of hell. "I know I've been meeting all sorts of random people at them," Karen says, kinda gesturing towards Roy with her index finger, around her mug of coffee. "I guess it makes sense, though. Coffee is the nectar of the gods." “I dunno, she keeps finding me somehow,” mentions Nate. Well, Roy told Nate (rather smugly) that the blonde sorceress did the same to him. “Maybe I am getting paranoid.” "Who's getting paranoid?" Comes a voice off to the side. Of course, it's everyone's favorite blonde sorceress, coffee in one hand and smirk on her lips. She's wearing an NYU T-shirt with worn jeans and those boots she likes so much that look designed to kick the shit out of people, silver skull buckles marching up the sides. She has a pair of shades on (Roy, are those yours?) and her jewelry of choice seems to involve leather and chains. She sips her coffee and just stands there with that smirk. Waiting for an invitation. "I think it's like Beetlejuice," Roy grimaces. "If you just say her name often enough, she'll show up. Like Magik, Magik ---..." Illyana's greeting causes Roy to eye her. "... so that's where my spare pair went," he mutters. And here he'd thought the Stepford girls just cleaned those up along with other things in his place. Sighing, Roy motions Illyana towards the seat that Satana had just vacated. "Have a seat." Looking towards Karen, Roy motions. "This is Karen Starr. CEO, Starrware," he intones, being as complete as he could. He'd just leave it to the sorceress to introduce herself. Standing up from the table, before the appearance of the coolest sorceress in New York, Karen Starr lifts her mug of coffee to salute the others. "Or you can have mine," she says, fixing her smile on Illyana. "Nice to meet you, Magik," she says, offering the other young woman a hand, briefly. "And he's right - unfortunately, though, that means I need to get back to business... I'm getting a bad feeling about things, and I wish that I weren't usually right. It's... too quiet today," she says, with a bit of a sigh. Nate rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, then blinks. “Hey,” he greets, “no colorful outfit this time, nice.” He nods at Karen, offering a grin. For him the day is already weirdly eventful. If Roy was here by chance, Magik sure as hell is not. Illyana steps over to shake Karen's hand briefly. "Nice to meetcha." She says and does indeed slide into Karen's seat as the busty blonde vacates it. "Most don't consider white 'colorful' but yeah. Wearing it into casual situations tends to make folks nervous. They start expecting giant robots to bust in and start shooting people or something." "Damn... later, Karen," Roy sighs. Well, the girls were vanishing, and now that left... the sorceress. Which wouldn't be too bad, except she was bound to try and do something to mess with -them- again. A waggle of his fingers, and then Roy sighs at Illyana. "I think people aren't nervous about what -you- wear as much as that you're there at all..." "Yeah, well I am mostly curious about how you manage to find me again and again," there is no real reason to be worried, since she is not an enemy. Well, at some point Nate might want to remain out of radar for a time. Illyana tracking system might make it difficult. Illyana looks over to Roy as he bemoans Karen's exit and gives him one of her grins. "What, didn't manage to get her phone number?" She leans back and sips at her coffee. "Well, if I don't wear the costume they tend not to notice I'm here as much." Nate's complaint has her reaching up to slide her sunglasses down a bit to look at him over them. "Magik." She says with a smirk, blue eyes glinting with amusement. "Oh I have her phone number already, but... she's more interested in my other buddy," Roy grins, as he swigs his coffee. "And if you want her to stop tracking you down, do something boring. Like, I dunno... play tiddlywinks." At least, she never showed when he was trying to play tiddlywinks with his daughter! “I have no idea of what are tiddlywinks,” replies Nate with a mock-glare at Illyana. “I spend most of the day people-watching,” he explains to Roy. “But I might be able to come up with something more interesting,” he adds, for Illyana. Illyana makes a dismissive sound and gives an idle wave of her hand. "I make my own fun." With the 'if you aren't doing something interesting, I'll fix that' implied. She does peer at Roy. "What is tiddlywinks, anyhow? Is it like jacks?" "Tiddlywinks is a game to entertain little children who think it's fun to see things flip because of things that they did." Roy flashes a smirk. "Something that Magik probably would've liked, at least till she turns into an adult." “Sounds about right,” agrees Nate, “I suspect this girl likes to make people nervous too much.” The unlikely trio is seated around a table in a small and fancy coffee shop, near the sidewalk. It used to be Satana’s table, but weird people keep coming and going. Illyana is dressed in NYU T-shirt and worn jeans with what must be her favorite pair of boots. She's accessorised with a pair of (borrowed) sunglasses and leather and chains. "Hey, I *am* an adult." She says scowling at Roy. "How is Sunshine anyhow?" She asks of Roy's daughter. Clad in a blue polo shirt and tan pants, Roy grins at Illyana. "Sunshine's doing fine. Getting spoiled by the babysiters. I think they're doing everything but buying her a pony, and I'm not so sure they haven't -gotten- one somewhere I haven't seen yet." "Who's sunshine?" Peter Parker asks as he walks up on the group from behind Illyana and leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "What's up, guys? I'm Peter." He gives an upward nod, to Nate and Roy. Nate sips from his coffee, looking at Illyana in mock disbelief. Not that he knows her enough to judge if she is childish or not, but poking fun at her feels fair. When Peter appears he throws him an odd glance. “I am Nate,” he greets. Then to Roy, “so I guess I have found one of your hangouts?” So many people knowing other people keep appearing. Illyana turns her head at the sound of Peter's voice to get that kiss to the cheek and smirks. "Roy's daughter. I didn't order you coffee so it wouldn't get cold." Apparently she was expecting him. Since folks seem to be handling their own introductions she doesn't have to do any! Now Roy raises a quizzical look at Peter being familiar with Illyana. Considering her -reactions- to things in the past, it'd have to be someone close to her for that. "Roy Harper," the redhead introduces himself, as he offers a handshake, before answering Nate. "Pretty much. I do live around the area, anyway." "Nice to meet you, Roy." Peter nods to Harper and then to Nate, "Nate." He gives Illyana a squeeze on the shoulder, "I'll go grab something and then pull up a chair. His hand slides from her shoulder and he wanders off towards the counter. Nate nods to Roy. That makes sense and explains why Magik is not wearing her white uniform. That Peter is being familiar with her is not really a cause of surprise until he sees Roy’s reaction. “Your boyfriend, Magik?” He asks directly once Peter is out of hearing range. Illyana sips her coffee and grimaces, but not because of the taste. "What is people's obsessions with boyfriends and girlfriends and dating? Geez." Illyana is at a table in a cafe that's near the sidewalk. The blonde is wearing an NYU T-shirt and worn jeans with knee-high boots and her jewelry seems to be leather and chains. Go fig. In NYC It looks totally normal. "Probably because it's a good way to know who to -not- ask out. Bro code, you know?" Roy comments as he sips his coffee. "Unless you hate your brother." "Her brother is pretty cool," Peter says as he gets back with a cup of coffee and slides over a chair next to Illyana's. "Dude is humongous." Speaking of obsessions with girlfriends and dating.... a cafe sounds just great to Heather. She's one of those energetic weirdos who can't seem to sit or stand still when on the phone. She was down the street at a bookstore (hiding from Paparazzi actually) when her phone rang. Now, she's been fielding calls from new agent prospects since firing her last one for trying to pressure her into... well shall we just say things she didn't want to do. But she stepped out of the store and made her way down the side walk with her typical leggy strut as she spoke to a new prospect. "Thanks Mister Franklin." she remarks, "I'll get back with you soon." and then she hangs up and inhales the aroma of.. oh fooooood. Her head turns almost as if caught in a magical spell, and her tummy rumbles before she begins moving towards said cafe. “Because that is how people and the world works, blondie,” remarks Nate with a grin. “Hah! That -I- have to tell you this is most amusing. But it looks like some things remain constant regardless of how everything else goes.” "What, you're not allowed to hang out with someone because you hang out with someone else?" Illyana shakes her head. "So silly." She smirks at Peter as he comes back and pulls up a chair. "You're just saying that because you know I adore my brother." Nate? Well, Illyana sticks her tongue out at him. Nyah! "But how come I can't have -all- my hair pink?" Lian is already lobbying for a new hairstyle even though she's got a lovely pink, blue, and purple set of add-in streaks in her hair at the moment. They go quite nicely with her blue princess dress but clash somewhat with her bright red hero cape. The tiara makes up for it, though. "You ask daddy to take you if you want all-pink," Esme says. She's got Lian by the hand at the moment, which is a bit like holding the world's most rambunctious balloon as Lian bobs and weaves along the sidewalk. "You should all have pink hair," Lian declares. "If you were my children, you would have pink hair." "I think I see people we know," Sophie says, pointing ahead. |"I kind of like pink hair,"| Phoebe notes in the gestalt. Well, Heather doesn't really know any of the people there. She's headed to grab a snack. She will get attention however, when she does -that-. She passes by the tables Illyana and the gang are sitting at, moving with a purpose. Of course, there may be one or two folks who might recognize her face. For someone who likes to avoid paparazzi, she certainly doesn't do the ball cap and sunglasses trick. Of course, she might also be remembered from the bank in Gotham by certain folks. She was rather visible when there. Anyhow, she heads inside to grab enough food to feed a small army... "Wait, we're talking about boyfriends and girlfriends again?" Peter raises his eyebrow at Illyana. "This girl is obsessed. Never stops talking about it. She also has a nice brother. Who she adores. But I think we coverd that." Sesha doesn't like the stares. But at least most people assume she's a mutant, of sorts. She has to duck inside when she goes to order some coffee. Of course, she has to write her order down. And when the person at the counter eyeballs her face and its lack of mouth, their response is,"Uuuuh... Okay." The actual sheet of paper she hands him gets another raised eyebrow because on it is: "Bring me your smelliest coffee." Money changes hands and then she surveys for seats. Then she remembers to turn around and FACE the seats she's looking at before selecting one. Which makes her look rather hunched over... like someone trying to fit into a clown car. She then proceeds to lean over and sniff her coffee. Repeteadly. "Nah, sometimes -some- very special form of hanging out means you get... well, like how I got Lian," Roy grins, as he grins at Nate. "So it's usually good to know what's going on." There's a quick glance about, just to keep an eye out on what's going on. Oh hey, there's a looker. Three lookers, actually. And ... oh. Oh -hey-. "There's my litle princess," Roy comments, as he stands up, greeting the foursome. There's -just- a brief moment where he excuses himself to move out of Heather's way, and a fleeting moment of 'huh, do I know... nah,' before he leaves the table to sweep Lian up into a hug. "EEEEEK!" exclaims Lian, giggling, as she's pulled into a scruffy kiss, which she react to by pushing Roy's face back. "You need a shave, Daddy." Nate smirks smugly at Illyana, snickering at Peter’s comment. “That is what I tell her,” he lies outrageously. Then he blinks slowly as he feels the unique minds of the Cuckoos in the are, glance around. There they are, a telepathic greet is sent. Looks like everyone is here now. The fact Lian is Roy’s daughter leaves him speechless for a couple seconds, though. And now it's Peter that gets Illyana's scowl. "All I wanted to know was if I'm your girlfriend what exactly that meant to you. Not my fault that you couldn't answer it. So. I'm not your girlfriend." While Heather draws her share of looks, it's hard not to notice Sesha and Illyana tilts her head down to look over the tops of Roy's shades for a better look before her attention is usurped by Lian's arrival. "Hey kiddo." She greets Princess Superhero and then looking to her trio of babysitters. Huh. She thought so. Peter chuckles at her and shakes his head, "Whatever you want, doll. We still get to hang out, right?" His chuckles grows into a mirthy laugh as he sips his coffee. As the little girl runs up, Peter watches thoughtfully. In his other life, saving the kids is his favorite. Depending on one's opinion, Roy may have won the babysitter lottery. Tall, blonde triplets who seem to favour heels and tastefully minimalist clothing. "Yes, Daddy, you need a shave," Esme sasses, then she gives Roy a kiss on the cheek. |"Hi, Nate!"| She gives him a mental wave and a real smile. " "We didn't know you'd be here," Sophie says, following Esme's example, then making a face. "She has a point, didn't we just buy new razors?" "I'll go order for us," Phoebe offers, giving Roy a hug and a cheek-kiss. "Ugh, Lian's right. Do you want anything more, Roy?" Well, yeah, a pretty girl is a pretty girl, but a faceless... okay, mouthless minion (pardon the term) draws much more attention. Even Heather pauses and raises both brows before shaking her head and muttering, "Only in New York." And then she moves to the counter to order. "I'd like two of your biggest latte's, mocha and caramel, plus heavy cream and whipped cream. Then I'll take three club sandwiches, four of your sugar cookies, and two bags of chips please." That all is ordered with a smile as she hands over her debit card to pay for it all. The clerk finds herself wondering how many people Heather is ordering for by this time, and it's not long before the blonde comes out to a table by herself, sitting down and placing the tray loaded for bear... looking like it might just give up and break in the middle before she sets it down and takes a deep breath with a smile. "Ah..." she remarks as she reaches for the first sandwich. Huh. Four kisses in a row. Yes, well, maybe this -was- a lottery... and if so, life was awesome. Still, rubbing his cheeks, Roy grins, abashedly. "Fine, fine, I'll shave," he says, taking a moment to try... and fail utterly... to rub his face against a squealing and shoving Lian. "I've got coffee, but thanks," Roy adds, as he motions towards the table where Nate and Illyana and Peter are. "Was just talking with some people, want to pull up some chairs and join us?" “Yes, we are going to need more chairs,” notes Nate idly, “and more coffee,” because his cup is empty. He stands up, offering the seat to Lian so she can be close to her dad. Then he goes to join Phoebe at the counter. Along the way he spots Heather... jeez, maybe the Martian will appear next. Sesha now takes the moment to scrutinize Illyana, meanwhile. Sun glasses. Now THERE'S an idea. She finds a small book among her belongings and begins scribbling into it: "Acquire sunglasses - avoid some scrutiny?" She lifts a shoulder at this... then does her own double-take. Hey, that relatively small woman is eating a not-so-relatively large amount of food. She writes again: "Note: Some humans vary caloric intake greatly." If no one minds." That's Esme, for those who can tell by telepathy or Lian's highly technical Barrette-ID System, who adroitly snags a couple chairs and slides into a convenient spot, saving space for Nate as well. "Esme Stepford. Hi." "Sophie." Sophie holds her hands out to Lian in case she wants a rescue from the scruffiest daddy ever even though some people make sure he has what he needs to not look like he slept under a bridge. "That's Phoebe at the counter with Nate." |"Hi,"| Phoebe greets Nate in the gestalt but gives him a little hug in the real world. The girls' joint mind snuggles up to Nate's like a big cat. |"Thanks, I could use help carrying."| The gestalt also notices something very interesting and part of its attention drifts over to inspect Sesha's mind--from a slight distance. Illyana can't help but smirk and nod as Peter says 'whatever you want'. Just the way she likes it. Her manner is a bit less relaxed now though, shifting so that her shoulder brushes against Peter's, almost like she's putting him at her back. "Illyana." She says, introducing herself as the Cuckoos do. Peter gives a snort as her shoulder brushes past his and nods to the newcomvers, "Hello, I'm Peter." Sesha leans back, for certain values of 'lean' in her chair, and continues scribbling in her little notebook: "I see... multiples of the same human. Father said all humans are unique. Triplets? Clones? - Synthetic? Like me?" She crosses 'like me' out hurriedly, then picks up her coffee to 'smell' it again. She now turns her 'face' to visibly scrutinize the cuckoos. Curious. Lian takes advantage of the offer to immediately flee from the horrifying scruffiness of unwarranted affection into the safety of Sophie, making a face. How -dare- Daddy try and unleash -bristly- scrubbing to her delicate skin? "You're -bad-, Daddy," she scolds. The princess has spoken. What punishment now? Something to be pondered. Chuckling, Roy grins at Sophie, before tilting his head towards Esme. "I didn't realize you knew Nate. Ran into him the other day." Grabbing an empty table and pulling it closer to make it easier for everyone to have a seat, Roy casts a glance at the woman who's apparently a volume eater. Good grief. She's eating all -that-? Nate hugs Phoebe, sharing with the gestalt mind the last few minutes of conversation at the table and a brief update of his life. He finds an amusing coincidence Lian was Roy’s daughter, met Roy yesterday, through Magik/Illyana (she just introduced herself with her real name) who is trying to pull him into the ‘system’ starting with some stuff at the United Nations (Roy helped him with the paperwork). Magik is a girl the Cuckoos might remember from Central Park. Also Heather is there. Eventful times, fortunately telepathy is quick at transmitting information. It never helps when you really don't know anyone in a crowd... at least if you are trying to be social. Heather is a social creature, but right now she's a -hungry- social creature. She gobbles down two of her sandwiches in a handful of minutes and seems mostly sated while she picks at the third and only then does she cast her gaze about and notice Nate... oh hey, it's... creepy park dude. As Peter's eyes make their way across the people, he notices Heather. "Hey, wait a second. Don't I know you? Your name is Heather, right? From the fashion show?" Illyana obviously has the worst-kept secret identity in the history of evar. She chuckles at Esme. "It was *once*." She says, eyeing the little girl with a smirk. She watches Nate and the Cuckoo's hugging with a thoughtful eye. Well, she is done smelling the coffee. She writes something else on a sheet of paper, tears it free, and approaches the counter, handing it over: "I require your smelliest cookies, please." She hands some money over as well, while the man rolls his eyes. Then the aromatic coffee is silently thrust in the Cuckoos' direction, without explanation. She's done with it. And three people must have quite the caloric requirement! Or so her thoughts go. Sesha says, "<---- Me. ;_;" Lian looks disheartened at Illyana. "So no more ice cream?" she says, her well-practiced sad puppy face in effect. Roy smirks, glancing at Sophie. "Has she been bringing up other people to convince you to get more ice cream?" he asks, giving his daughter a reproachful look, which she knows better than to respond to. As long as she doesn't look, it doesn't exist! Sesha's generosity is noted. |"Thank you,"| the gestalt says politely, still keeping a cautious distance. |"We recommend the gingerbread cookies for maximum sniffiness."| |"We can speak with thoughts if you like."| "Of course." Sophie kisses Lian's cheek. Much nicer than being kissed by Daddy. "We know she's fibbing but we appreciate her efforts. Manipulation is an excellent childhood survival skill." "We have no objection to ice cream for dinner," Esme tells Illyana. "It's just that her father has ideas about vegetables and such that we do try and respect. He has a point," she adds graciously. |"You carry the coffee,"| Phoebe says to Nate. |"I'll grab our snacks."| |"Starving over here,"| Esme adds with a mental tickle. |"Esme."| Sophie looks disapproving in the gestalt. Oh... ice cream! Heather's eyes widen as she hears the words and her face lights up with a smile. But right now, she's still picking at her sandwich. However, now she knows what do get after that's all done! She leans back and sips her coffee before getting up and walking towards Nate. She has the sort of walk that even when she doesn't try, it stands out to those who are drawn to such things. Kind of a combination between a strut and a swagger. Peter plops his hands down upon his knees and looks around. Not often you get the shoulder from one girl and completely ignored by another. This is rare form. "Welp," he says as he sets down his half sipped cup of coffee. "This has been real swell everyone. Roy, Nate, other folks. . .It's been nice meeting you. I have to go. Do other things." He gives a hand tilt of a wave and begins and hops out of the chair in a start. When Peter hops up to go, Illyana sets down her coffee and reaches out to hook his back belt loop with a finger, tugging him closer but not trying to jerk him off his feet. She looks up at him with her usual smirk and arches a brow, as if she's waiting. Lian's pout will have to be dealt with later. Sesha eyes (as much as she can without eyes anyway) the woman for a moment, then scribbles out an order for gingerbread cookies. |"You are welcome. I do not have a caloric requirement. Sesha Varconcelez. Oh, so interesting! You speak as Sentinalia does! Are you Kthukk, then?"| Quite verbose, and with a surprisingly soft and feminine mental 'voice. She's not a telepath, but she's learned how to 'think loud'. She even finds her little notebook to scratch a note next to the entry on te cuckoos: "Probable synthetics: Like Sentinalia. Do all multi-form humans 'brain-speak'? Or just these triplets." Thus noted, she tucks it away again. Peter chuckles under his breath as he's caught from behind. He leans towards Illyana and reaches back to remove her hand from his belt loop, assuming she's not putting up too much resistance. "We'll talk later, Sugarplum," he says to her with a smirk that matches hers before pulling away from her. "Darn right." Even if Roy wasn't a big vegetable fan himself, he -had- to eat it, and make sure Lian eats too, so that she could grow up healthy. God knows, the Cuckoos certainly looked healthy and... wait, don't think about that. "Maybe if you're good, ice cream for dessert." Roy grins at his daughter, reaching out to ruffle her hair. Lian, of course, protests, and immediately turns to her current protector with a whine. There's a nod towards Peter, a grin, and a wave. And a small smirk. Just waiting for Peter to leave, before he can smirk at Illyana, and go, "Sugarplum." All this telepathy at least doesn't distract Heather. She's focused right now and she approaches Nate before saying softly, "You were.. in the park the other night. Yes?" as she stops near the man. It's difficult to mistake that guy for anyone else really. If she ignored Peter, and she found out she did, then she would feel horrible. As it was, it was less of ignoring, and more of being so focused she didn't even realize the guy was talking to her. Nate nods at Phoebe and glances curious at Sesha. If he wasn’t rather busy he definitely would want to talk with the strange woman. Alas, the coffee must flow. Except now Heather is in the way. “Er... hello?” Well, he sends the cups floating through telekinesis to the table anyway. Now, that might draw some attention, but see if he cares. |"We are not Kthukk."| |"We are biologically human."| |"But we were made, like you."| The great creature's mind is about as bouncy as a puppy. |"We are so happy to meet you."| Phoebe giggles as Nate sends the coffee on, Esme laughs out loud. "I'm so jealous," Esme says to Nate. |"Me, too,"| Sophie sends, cuddling Lian to soothe the trauma of having to eat vegetables in the future. |"We are Esme, Sophie, and Phoebe,"| the gestalt says to Sesha. |"Would you like some company?"| They're happy to split up to sit at various tables, or make room. |"It's good for Lian to get used to everyone,"| Sophie points out to her sisters. Illyana doesn't fight Peter removing her hand, and just chuckles as he walks away. She's still watching Peter leave when Roy makes with the teasing remark and she punches his arm without looking at him. Hard. Maybe Roy's not allowed to call her Sugarplum. Sesha continues to 'bark' her thoughts at the trio. |"Ah! I see! You have many components, Esmesophiephoebe! I am quite jealous! I am afraid I only possess one existential frame. My interface is perhaps inferior in this regard, but I am learning! For what were you created? Oh, company I don't get company very often! Father says it's good to learn, though."| She reaches for a nearby chair to hunch over as she receives her cookies and begins to sniff each one in turn. |"Esmesophiephoebe, have you been in the world long?"| Rubbing his arm, Roy smirks. Well, at least now he knows -something- that ought to rattle Illyana a bit. Lian settles into Sophie's hug, glancing about at the others, giving them nervous looks before twisting and burying herself. Coffee out of the way, Nate turns to Heather and half-smirks. “Yeah, it was me in the park. I crashed there on my way from my world. Made quite a mess, didn’t I?” "Your... world?" asks Heather. Yeah, she's not exactly what folks might call stupid, but.. there is a difference between smart and understanding multiverse theories and the like. "You were glowing, and..." her mouth snaps shut before she can add anything more. I mean, her next thought was that she was utterly useless, having spent the entire time of said encounter simply trying to get from point a to point b and then having point b move just before she could reach it, like three times. Illyana turns to look at Roy as he's rubbing his arm and her glare of the top of her (his) shades warn that he'll pay for that smirk as much as for the comment. She finishes her coffee and with Nate talking to Heather and the Cuckoos also occupied she stands up. A hand comes to rest on Roy's shoulder as she leans down towards him. "Later." That... might be a warning. She sketches a wave to the others gathered around and then saunters on out of the cafe. |"It wasn't your fault and you're forgiven,"| Sophie says to Nate as the gestalt wraps him up in the equivalent of a hug. |"...Esme, that's uncharitable,"| she adds, accidentally leaving the connection open so that Nate picks up her objection even though he couldn't hear whatever Esme thought. Esme's look is arch and unrepentant, mirrored in the gestalt in the real world. Someone is -not- impressed with something. "Excuse me." Phoebe gives Heather a sweet smile as she steps around to bring snacks to the table. "Here we go. Cookie for Lian." “Yeah, and it was not a planned trip, so you can imagine how I felt... no, probably not,” Nate smirks. “Well, now I am alright and...” he glances to see Illyana leaven. Well, so many questions will have to wait. “... kinda busy,” adds for Heather. <> he projects to the triplets, <> "... uh, yeah, later," Roy sighs, as he watches Illyana go. Just then, his phone beeps. A quick glance at where it's from. "Excuse me a minute," Roy says to Nate and Sophie, as he stands up, moving to somewhere quieter to carry on a quick check on what was going on. A short time later, Roy comes over, reaching to give Lian a quick nuzzle. "Daddy has to go check on something at work," he says, scowling. "Will you be okay with the girls a bit longer?" There's a quizzical look at Sophie. And if they're fine with it, he's just flashing a grin and giving Sophie a grateful hug with Lian as the sandwich, before he -runs- for work. "Er... right." Okay, the model is confused. Not that it takes a lot to confuse Heather. She shakes her head and moves out of the way as Phoebe moves to place snacks on the table. She eyes them and then nods to herself as if coming to a decision. Right, ice cream. That's the only way to make sense of a crazy day. "Bye, Daddy!" Lian waves at him. "I'm gonna have a cookie and ice cream while you're gone." Oh, where does she get it from? Esme. Looking at you. |"We've been in this world two years."| |"Sixteen in a sub-world before that."| |"Then we escaped,"| the gestalt says to Sesha. |"Would you like to meet one of the human young?"| "Come on, Lian, let's meet a new friend." Sophie gets up with the little girl. "Bring your cookie, I think Sesha would like to smell it." Ice cream as a solution for confusion? Nate is going to have to try that. Might be also good to deal with Illyana ‘Sugarplum’ Magik. He finally returns to the table and picks the chair closer to Esme, tilting his head to the blonde sister. So what did he miss in the telepathic exchange, hmm? Sesha tilts her head, then nods emphatically before responding to the gestalt. |"I would like that Esmesophiephoebe! I have been in the world... I am not sure... less time. Father likes to 'liken me unto Athena', springing 'fully formed' from his head. He tells me this is conceit. I think it may be poetry. This young human, she would let me smell her pastry? I would like that. There are many pleasant scents!"| She splays her fingers on the table and leans over to lower her head closer to Lian's level, removing her hat to show her softly glowing hair as she does so. |"This is Lian,"| the gestalt says to Sesha. |"We care for her at times."| Lian shies away at first but a little emotional bolstering from Sophie, a soothing maternal touch, and she straightens up and extends her cookie. Chocolate chip with cinnamon and vanilla. "This is Sesha," Lian, Sophie says quietly. "She's very, very special. Isn't her hair beautiful?" Lian nods solemnly, a little overwhelmed but accepting of the extremely odd creature. "I wish my hair was shiny like that," she murmur, eyes wide. Esme doesn't comment out loud. She takes her coffee with one hand and slides the other through Nate's arm, then leans on him. Her mental signature is clear enough, though. Pretty girl? Talking to Nate? Someone hold her purse. "You're awful, Esme," Phoebe murmurs. She looks over at Heather again. |"She was just being polite. She seems very nice. Don't hate her because she's beautiful."| She would never act like Esme. No. She picks up a cookie and sits down on the other side of Nate, then puts her head on his shoulder. Nate looks a bit surprised, then playfully pokes at Esme under the ribs with a finger. “She was in the park the night I got here, probably just talked to me because she wanted to know what was going on. She was trying to help that night. Phoebe is right.” <> he adds on the telepathic channel. Sesha smiles. It's an alien expression, though. Mainly because her face contorts in areas around where her eyes and mouth SHOULD be. |"She is a very well-crafted young human. Her protein-strand blueprint from her parents must be very well-designed."| Good genes. |"Father, he said he wanted my hair to be pretty. A concession to vanity, he said. I am glad you like it."| A pause, though, and she turns her face towards her current companion. |"I could acquire the material for her, but I do not think the optic-strands would interface properly with her flesh. And her mane is already pleasing as it is. Shall I cut some off for her to take with her?"| She does seem to take on an envious mental note, though. |"Your high-efficiency components are much better designed for trans-unit interface. You handle multiple interface tasks at the same time. Is that man your de-bugger?"| She points at Nate... then waves. Looking like the world just went on without her and she shakes her head, her brain totally derailed by whatever. Something just... threw her a curve ball and she swung and struck out. So she just turns... and wanders off, without her customary grace even. (Heather does). "You may say things like that to us all the time, Nate," Esme says graciously. "Definitely." Phoebe gives him a kiss on the cheek, then the comment about Nate makes all the girls giggle at once. |"Not quite,"| the girls say to both Nate and Sesha. |"But he is our friend."| "We have access to similar material designed to be melded with human hair," Sophie explains. "But it is a generous offer. Lian's paternal donor is quite a charming and handsome human. Slightly naughty at times, but we are fond of him." “Then I guess I will say things like that all the time,” replies Nate, sipping from the coffee. “And Sophie seems to have made a new friend, is that woman a mutant too?” He has not been prying in the telepathic conversation, but he is curious. He has seen very few obvious metahumans in the city, in his world they were everywhere, particularly the mutants. The strange grey woman, such as she is, sniffs Lia's cookie curiously, and finds it pleasing. |"What do you call this cookie? I have a highly developed sense of smell, but I can only detect some of the chemical composition of it."| Sesha taps the side of her nose knowingly. |"Ah! A friend! The association is similar. Like a debugger, your friend keeps your heuristics on the right track, and resets you when you run afoul."| A pause, and she wonders. |"Your father was a talented designer. Are you carbon-based, silicon, or formed of exotic particles?"| |"The components include cinnamon, vanilla, and chocolate, very popular compounds,"| the gestalt explains. |"That is an excellent analysis of many friendship requirements, yes."| Lian is now happily consuming the cookie and telling Sophie about the difference between white and dark chocolate... something about the cows it comes from. That's going to need some work. |"We were created as a weapon,"| the gestalt says to Sesha. |"From the single gamete of a female donor--not a voluntary donation, we understand."| |"We were five."| |"But two of us only remain as patterns."| |"A sacrifice necessary to secure our escape."| The gestalt is sorrowful but resolute. |"We will not be used as such, ever."| The Cuckoos say, "Not a mutant, but a construct." The grey construct emits sorrow unabashedly. Apparently it has never developed a stigma for displaying emotions (though its face is barely qualified to display it). |"I am sorry you were required to sacrifice essential components. Father has explained enough that I regard the reduction of self as the most sorrowful eventuality to contemplate."| Those delicate fingers steeple themselves lightly. |"As I am extremely fragile, I contemplate this frequently. I too am weaponized, though my Father has gifted me with autonomy. He saw to it I was programmed to have an altruistic personality, though. I suppose this is debatable. I am designed to pilot a specific device of unknown origin."| Nate is not sure what 'construct' means. Maybe a robot. He had bad experiences with robots, but those used to be 20 feet tall mutant-killers. So he slides into the telepathic conversation, |"hello... wait... de-bugger, me?"| He chuckles in the mental chat and in the real world. |"I am Nate, just a dimensionally-displaced telepath, really."| The synthetic turns its gaze on Nate. Which is weird, since her face doesn't actually TURN to look at him. But she's focusing on him nonetheless. |"Yes. Debugger. Or, similar, anyway. I am Sesha Varconcelez. Or Sesha. Dimensionally-displaced? What is your natural dimension? Fourth? Fifth? I am synthetic myself. Primarily a silicon-fiber composite wrapped around a sensor cluster and an exotic particle reactor. Are you an organic composite?"| |"Our friend."| |"Debugger."| |"Close enough,"| the gestalt says to Nate. Sophie puts Lian down and she runs back to Phoebe to interrogate the girls about Nate, too. "Who is this man? Is he your boyfriend? Do you love him? Is Daddy your boyfriend? You should marry Daddy and not him. He looks nice, though. What's his name? Did you meet him here? Are you having babies? Can I babysit?" The questions are endless and... not always appropriate. Five. A fantastic age. The girls regard Lian with some horror in the real world and the gestalt turns a lovely shade of pink. |"Oh dear."| |"I'm from a parallel Earth, or so I was told,"| clarifies Nate. Not that he has it very clear himself. |"My 'natural' dimension was a... war-torn hellhole, and now radioactive and very dead, I guess. Anyway, I am a normal human mutant, so I guess organic and fleshy?"| Then he stares at Lian a second and begins laughing. "Hey, we meet the other day, remember? Dazzler was also there. But I am Nate, and... I think I will let the cute blondes answer the other questions," he evades. "Someone was too busy being Dazzled to notice you," Phoebe says, laughing and kissing Lian's cheek. Esme leans over to tap Lian's nose. "Nate, not yet, not yet, no, that's not going to happen, yes he does, Nate-again, no, not yet, and we'll call you." |"We are all carbon-based biological organisms,"| the gestalt clarifies. |"Though the three of us have hearts made of organic diamond and can transmute all our bodies to the same material at will."| |"Parallel earth... I'll have to contemplate that one. The concept is... difficult for me. Quantum physics is not my best field. Though I'll work on it."| Sesha's brain speeds up as she begins putting the question to her... unique 'brain'. Diagrams, equations, angles, and even chemical formulae flash through it. |"It works. It would be difficult to slip the vehicle through the barriers. Best to find a weak point..."| She seems fascinated by the idea at least. But then Lian is speaking very fast and she observes to the girls: |"Your little one has experienced a spontaneous jump in brain-growth. This is clear due to her rapid acceleration of communication. A diamond... super-crystalized carbon... Yes. This is a more efficient medium for your hydraulic pump. Your designer wrought well. Even if his aims were poor."| Nate is dazzled by the math, really. |"Yeah, that sounds like something Forge would say,"| sadness there. The Cuckoos might catch an image of a stern-looking cyborg/father-figure. Change of line of thought. |"What is this vehicle you are mentioning, Sesha?"| Sophie laughs at Sesha's analysis of Lian's development. |"She's just not shy. It's her age."| The gestalt gives Nate a supportive snuggle. They know he misses the ones he cared for back there, the ones he left and the ones he'd already lost. Esme's hand sneaks into his and she gives a squeeze. Phoebe is having a discussion with Lian about Questions We Don't Ask People and also Chocolate Doesn't Come From Cows. "But... CHOCOLATE MILK," Lian says stubbornly, crossing her arms and pouting. |"I speak of the vehicle that brought Sentinalia. The ship. Many of the principles it works on, things necessary to build it... I don't believe are possible to find or synthesize on this planet. The memories... they're not... not certain of the design principles behind the ship... weren't engineers..."| Something very akin to psychic confusion and pain blasts across Sesha's mindscape as she accesses memories that don't belong to her. The mental sensation that follows is somewhat similar to a computer resetting itself... Only, if that computer were sentient. Then she's better. Oddly, during the process, her hair turns an angry red before her mind blinks back to health. |"Cognitive function disruption. Apologies. I suspect I should not pursue that line of thinking too closely just now."| But then... then they are speaking of cows. |"Wait. There are no such things as chocolate cows? This is disappointing."| Nate just stares at Sesha’s mind doing weird things. That is not how human minds work, so he is a little lost and trying to figure out what happened. Chocolate cows? Who knows? Biology is not his thing. The girls have placed enough mental blocks to recognize one in action, however it's made. They don't mention it once the reset happens, they simply take a mental image of the process that occurred and the triggers. They will revisit it once they understand Sesha's mind better. |"Chocolate comes from a bean,"| the gestalt says. |"Extracts are added to milk."| |"You might enjoy vials of some of your favourite scent sources."| |"We will look for something of the sort for you."| |"Chocolate milk comes from a bean. I am not sure if you are 'kidding me' or not. You have been forthright, though. So I shall choose to believe you."| Sesha seems to think this over, then writes something down on a piece of paper which she slides over. |"This is Sentinalia's communications frequency. Feel free to contact me at your leisure. She will take a message if I am not available. Father would gladly compensate you for providing me with such kind and pleasant experiential data."| Because everybody TOTALLY has radio and satellite communications equipment available to them. |"Esmesophiephoebe, I think your friend's operating system is frozen."| Because he's staring. |"Er... I am not frozen, just watching, 'cause you have a strange mind,"| explains Nate. |"I am sure the girls are right about the beans, it does ring bell. You can also find about this in the Internet, I am sure."| Which he discovered existed about three days ago. |"We will contact you, yes."| |"No compensation is required between friends."| |"We would like to be friends,"| the gestalt offers. |"As for the beans..."| |"...if you haven't discovered the internet..."| |"...much of it is completely inaccurate."| The girls give a sad shrug. "You'll get used to telling what's real and what's not online." Lian has stopped fussing about the chocolate cows because she's got the phone now. Angry Birds. She's really, really good at it now. Phoebe's playing it with her, which helps some, but mostly it's all Lian. There's a lot of kicking and giggling involved. The grey one tilts her head in though, and picks up one of her gingerbread cookies to sniff it before offering it to Nate. |"Beans. So odd. I... Wait... internet.... Yes, I do belive Father told me I was to stay away from the internet. He said it was a dark, dark place."| She nods solemnly, then holds a hand out towards them. |"I believe this is the common gesture between new friends, yes?"| Nate nods, standing up (and disentangling from Esme) to shake Sesha’s hand. “Can’t help you much with the Internet, but I think you should take a look and find out yourself. Nice to meet you, Sesha.” The girls shake Sesha's hand gently, Phoebe getting up with Lian to do so. "Can I have ice cream now?" Lian wants to know. She's hanging over Phoebe's shoulder to show Esme her new high score. "We should get going," Sophie says reluctantly. "But here. If you can tap into the cellular system, you can text us, or you can use email." She writes down a number and an email address. "Coming?" Esme slides an arm through Nate's. "I'll buy you an ice cream if you're good." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs